


Three's a Bit Much.

by AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1



Series: Oumnatto (Acorn x Kokichi) [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Babies, Childbirth, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other, Out of Character, Pregnancy, Sad Oma Kokichi, Unplanned Pregnancy, some characters only appear once or twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1/pseuds/AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1
Summary: After graduating from Hope's Peak, Acorn and Kokichi are ready for the next step in their lives. What they don't expect, is life carries some really big, unexpected surprises. And an unexpected visitor comes along on the journey.Or, to make it shorter, Acorn becomes pregnant and Kokichi has an identity crisis. Sort of.{SEQUEL TO THE LIES YOU TELL! READ THAT FIC FIRST!!}
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Oumnatto (Acorn x Kokichi) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718668
Kudos: 15





	1. Graduation Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is folks! The sequel to The Lies You Tell. I'm personally very, very excited for this one! :) This one may or may not be better than the first fic. Who knows? 
> 
> [Any and all harsh criticism, hate, or harassment will be deleted and blocked.] 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Everyone sat in rows, adorning their school outfits, all with pins on them. Today was the day, the last day they possibly would ever see each other. The graduation was finally here, no one could believe it. Just almost three years ago, they all met for the first time. Now, today would be the last time. Well, for most, almost everyone had a significant other. Including Kokichi and Acorn, they had each other. It was definitely a shock learning that Kokichi and Acorn were together. But, it became normal to see them everywhere together. Kokichi was still himself, but behind doors, he let off his mask for Acorn. Only her, as he was still a bit uncomfortable doing it around the others. 

Jin Kirigiri stood behind the podium on the stage, doing the traditional Hope’s Peak graduation speech. Telling about how proud he was of all of them, and that the future shall hold great hope for them. Sure the speech was cheesy, yet it was still very inspiring and motivational to them all. 

Acorn smiled over at Kokichi as she squeezed his hand. He blushed, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Acorn rested her head against his shoulder as the speech continued. The last few years have been amazing for her. With dating Kokichi, she also gained many new best friends. She wanted to laugh in Lorrie’s face. Lorrie was wrong about her not getting fair. 

“..And with that, I shall conclude this speech by wishing you all the hope for your future! Good luck out there! As of today, I, Jin Kirgiri, consider you all Hope’s Peak graduates!” 

The crowd roared as they took off their caps and flung them into the air. Celebration by Kool and the Gang began blaring on the speakers as confetti rained in the air. Acorn squealed happily as she hugged Kokichi close. Kokichi smirked and hugged back, lightly rubbing her back as he glanced around. Everyone was so happy, hugging one another, or jumping up and down. 

Acorn felt a bit sad deep down that her time at Hope’s Peak had come to an end. Yet, she felt relieved that she kept in contact with mostly everyone. They have their group chats, after all. It still felt unreal to be leaving. 

She glanced over at Kokichi, who had his hands behind his back, teasing Shuichi and Kaito. Something about a bro-mance. She giggled softly as she watched Kaito and Kokichi bickering. 

Oh, she was really gonna miss this. Despite the obstacles, Hope’s Peak was really fun. Lots of fun memories were made, and nothing could ever replace or change that. 

_ Nothing.  _

Kokichi approached her as she was spacing out. “Ready to go, peanut?” 

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, Kichipie. Let’s go.” 

After getting in the car, she took one final look at Hope’s Peak. A new chapter for the young couple shall start. 

_ Goodbye, Hope’s Peak.  _


	2. New Beginnings, Moving In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acorn and Kokichi move into their apartment, and some stuff happens. Not much though, mostly domestic fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Updating a fic the next day? New record.

Kokichi huffed as he carried the next box into the small apartment. For now, they’d live in a two-bedroom apartment complex until they gathered enough money to afford a house. Acorn was currently putting silverware away in the proper cupboards. Kokichi gave an exhausted yell as he plopped the box down, then dramatically fell onto the couch. 

_ “Jeeeeezz!  _ What does it take to get some help around here? Nishihi!~ Instead of focusing on those chopsticks and bowls, you can help your leader!~” Kokichi fake-whined, before laughing again. 

“I’m almost done, and then I can help you with the rest of the things. Honestly, we should’ve called for help.”

“What do you meeaaaan? Isn’t your title ‘Ultimate Helper?’ Silly peanut!” Kokichi strided to Acorn after getting up from the couch, lightly booping her on the nose. This in turn made her laugh and wrap her arms around Kokichi. 

“I know, I know. I’ll help you, ya whiny baby.” Acorn teased back, heading over to open the box. She set some coasters on the coffee table, and began setting up their photos. She smiled softly as she gazed at some of the pictures. Photos of...them. Being happy, laughing, at the park, etc. It all felt like a dream. Acorn chuckled to herself, before she finished up the recent box. 

“Can you believe it Kokichi? We got to skip college! We just need to get jobs, and we’re set!” 

“Duhh! Nishihi!~ Hope’s Peak was our college and high school combined into one. Silly!” Kokichi laughed as he lazily flipped through the channels on the tv. “Man, moving in is sooooo boringg! How about you rest for a bit, peanut?”

“Are you sure? We still got quite a bit to do..” 

“Yes, come over here.” 

Acorn giggled softly, and went over to him. She smiled and sat down beside him, leaning against him. Kokichi wrapped an arm around her, gently rubbing on her shoulder. He smiled, still trying to get used to relaxing like this. Even after all this time, he just couldn’t get used to being laid-back and having a girlfriend. But, it felt...nice, as always. Nice to let down the mask for once behind doors, and be a different person. The stress was way lower during these moments, and now nobody would be able to interrupt their special bonding moments.

“So..” Acorn’s voice broke the silence. “Are you ready for our future? We’re gonna have so much fun!” 

“Indeed, peanut. What are ya gonna do for a job?” 

Acorn hummed, thinking for a moment before shrugging _.  _ “I’m really not sure. I don’t exactly know. Washing dishes?” She made an attempt for a joke, but coughed awkwardly. Kokichi laughed softly. 

“How about, ruling the world with me?~” Kokichi purred. Acorn blushed at this, and nodded. 

“Sure, why not?” She smirked. “After all…”

**_“The world is ours.”_ **


	3. Uh-Oh, Sexy Time! ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter tells it all lmao.  
> Updates might be slower this week, schoolwork again. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also there's foreshadowing at the end so uhhh yeah enjoy this chapter  
> It's also shorter than most of the other chapters sorry about that.

Acorn was...nervous to say the least. She’s never tried something like this before. Neither has Kokichi. Even though he still hides emotions sometimes, she can tell by the look in his eyes that he’s nervous. She giggled a bit nervously, before speaking to him. 

“S-So, do I look okay, dearie?” Her face was burning from how red it was. 

“Bah! Okay? You look  _ stunning,  _ my little peanut!~ Nishihi!~ I’m so lucky!” Kokichi wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. Pure love in his eyes, he wondered how he got so lucky. Acorn continued to blush, before she leaned in for a kiss, which Kokichi allowed. They both kissed passionately, before pulling back, breathing heavily. Acorn was beginning to sweat, as they both made eye contact with each other. Was this really happening? 

“Ahhh...Kokichi, I love you…” Acorn moaned softly. Kokichi giggled softly, stroking her head gently. 

“Love you too, peanut.~” Kokichi cooed. He slid his hand under her shirt and rubbed at her bare back. Acorn arched her back and laughed, groaning softly. He knew just how to please her. 

“Kokichi...ah...you understand if...I want to stop...right?” 

“Of course, nishihi.~” he cooed into her ear. “But I’m gonna take care of you real good…” 

\--------haha u thought id write a sex scene lol no-----------------

Acorn’s eyes fluttered close as she relaxed in bed, all ready to sleep in her pjs and beside her lover. She turned onto her side, and reopened her eyes to get a good look at him. Kokichi’s hair was still messy, and he was propped up with his pillows, arms behind his head. His eyes fixated on the tv, watching one of his favorite shows, a show about pranks of course. Once commercials started, Kokichi glanced at his girlfriend. 

“Hmmm? What is it, peanut?” He asked, moving to wrap his arms around her. She was eye candy to him at the moment, she always looked beautiful. He wished he wasn’t so awkward at times with emotions, he wanted to better himself for her. But, she understood, which helped a lot. 

“Oh, nothing. You just look so amazing, that’s all.” Acorn giggled softly. Kokichi rolled his eyes playfully, smooching her on the nose. 

“That’s false info, but okay, Acorn,” he teased. Acorn pouted. 

“No, it isn’t! You really are!” Acorn yawned after that and laid back down in bed, ready to sleep. “Goodnight. No further arguments.” She closed her eyes, relaxing herself and slowly drifting into a sleep. 

Kokichi smirked, leaning to kiss her head a couple of times, before laying down beside her and spooning her, closing his eyes. He was the luckiest leader in the world. Graduated school, has a wonderful girlfriend, a job he loves, a brand new apartment. 

What else would he get? 


	4. This Isn't Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple weeks later, Acorn doesn't feel so well. Something isn't quite right for her, and what she figures out shocks her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger warning: V*mit mentions, details of v*miting. Just in case anyone needs it.)
> 
> I'm double updating again lol, it's just I might be busy with schoolwork and I wanna add another chapter just to hold y'all together undil the next chapter.
> 
> remember, v*mit mentions and descriptions in this chapter. If you want to skip it, skip to the sentence "No...I don't think so," etc,

Acorn seemed to space out as she washed the dishes. These past few weeks have been weird for her. For one, her sense of smell seemed...higher? And at times, she felt absolutely nauseous for hours after smelling something potent or strong. She kept her distance at the sink, and whined softly. A dizzying feeling went over her, and her stomach churned. She wanted to call out for Kokichi, who was in the living room watching tv. However, the dizziness and nausea didn’t let up. She was gonna throw up, and she couldn’t stop it. 

Stopping what she was doing, she made a beeline for the bathroom, hand over her mouth. She gagged as she reached the bathroom. Practically slamming up the toilet seat, she retched loudly. She kneeled down in front of the toilet, and got sick. Welp, there went her breakfast. Ugh, it was so gross, and it hurt her throat too. 

“Peanut?” Kokichi was now behind her. He kneeled down and held her hair back with one hand, and gently rubbed circles into her back with the other. “Are you okay..?” His voice was laced with concern. Acorn groaned softly, as she puked again, retching afterwards. 

“N-Not...really..,” she mumbled. Kokichi frowned. How did she get so sick suddenly? She was fine that morning. 

“Didja get food poisoning or something?” He began to question her. Acorn shook her head, shakily flushing the toilet. 

“No...I don’t think so...none of the food we have is expired, I cleaned the fridge out yesterday…” She laid her head against his chest. The nausea had faded somewhat, but she still felt quite dizzy. Kokichi continued rubbing her back softly as he slowly sat down beside her. 

“Have you um...gotten your...girl thing yet?” He blushed a bit, glancing away with embarrassment. 

That’s when Acorn realized. No, she didn’t get... _ that... _ yet. She was late. That wasn’t a normal sign. She couldn’t lie about this either, she was such a shit liar. Kokichi read her like a book, he understood if she was lying or hiding. 

“Um...well, no… you see, ah, it’s late…” She rubbed the back of her head nervously. “That’s not really...normal..,” she chuckled softly. 

Kokichi didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “Umm..so..? What does that mean though? I know girls get that time, but I’ve never heard about it being late? Is that...is that a bad sign?! Are you gonna die?!” he genuinely became anxious, biting his finger. 

“No! No, don’t worry! For some girls, it can come late for some reason. Everything is okay..,” she tried to smile for him. Kokichi didn’t look so unsure. He helped her up and out of the bathroom. 

“Y’know, judging by your body language, something more is going on, Acorn. You can tell me anything, y’know? I know I’m not the best at emotions or whatever, but I’m here for you, peanut.” Kokichi patted her back softly, kissing her cheek. “I love you, and all that gushy crap.” That comment made Acorn smile softly.

“Yeah, I love you too, Kichipie. I’ll go get something for whatever it could be tomorrow.” Acorn reassured him. Deep down she knew. She knew exactly what was going on. It was only a matter of time before he found out. And before reality set in. 


	5. This Can't Be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acorn finds out she's pregnant, and tries to cover up the evidence before Kokichi gets back, but her plan falls flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished homework early so here's an update lmao

Acorn sat on the toilet a few days later, waiting anxiously. She made sure to pick a day where Kokichi was working, where he didn’t notice. She had gone out and bought a pregnancy test a day after her vomiting incident. After remembering her missed period, there was an absolute chance that she was pregnant. Maybe she was just overreacting, right? But, it was all coming together. 

For her species, a definite sign of pregnancy was a heightened sense of taste and smell. And she experienced both the smell and taste. Her heart was racing as she waited patiently, whimpering softly. What would she tell Kokichi if it was positive? Would he leave? He wasn’t particularly fond of children, especially babies… 

Her phone vibrated, indicating the timer had gone off. Pulling it out, she stopped the alarm and stood up slowly. She felt anxiety bubbling up in her chest and stomach as she inched towards the sink top. She clenched her eyes shut as she approached. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to reassure herself. 

_ ‘It’s okay Acorn, it’s okay. Maybe you just have the flu, yeah? You’re not pregnant, maybe your senses heighten in illnesses? Right?! RIGHT?!’  _

**_The pregnancy test on the counter had a plus sign on it. Positive. She was pregnant…_ **

Acorn felt an overwhelming surge of panic. Confusion. This wasn’t real. This couldn’t be reality.  **This can’t be true.** A strained noise left her mouth, dizziness overwhelming her again. She gripped the counter, breathing heavily. A baby was inside her.  _ Their  _ baby. She began to sob, stumbling out of the bathroom and to the bedroom. The last thing she remembered before passing out was the image of the plus sign in her head. 

  
  


A few hours later, Acorn stirred from passing out, and gasped, sitting up. She luckily remembered what had happened, although she wished she didn’t. She checked her phone, and her stomach did backflips. 

_ Kokichi, message sent 2:15 P.M.: Hiya, peanut! It’s fun trying to commit arson! Juust kidding! I’m bored :(  _

_ Kokichi, message sent 2:30 P.M.: Acorn? You there? You usually respond quite quickly… _

_ Kokichi, message sent 2:45 P.M.: Acorn, cmon, this isn’t funny. I’m getting worried.  _

_ Kokichi, message sent 4:55 P.M.: I’m on my way home, right now. please be okay i hope i didnt do anything wrong…..  _

Acorn glanced at the time. It was 5:05 P.M. now! She better hide that test before he got home! She leaped off the bed and practically hauled ass to the bathroom. Mumbling curses under her breath, she dumped the pregnancy test in the trash can. It was quite a dumb move, but Kokichi wouldn’t be observant of a trash can and what’s inside, right? 

Suddenly, she heard fast footsteps rushing to their front door. That must’ve been Kokichi! How’d he get home so fast? She darted out of the bathroom, and hopped onto the couch. A few seconds afterwards, Kokichi practically flung the door open. 

He was caked in sweat, he appeared like he had been running a marathon. His hat had fallen off his head, his hair disheveled, tears running down his red face. His eyes darted over to Acorn and he rushed to her, hugging her tight and sobbing. 

“I-I thought so-something re-really bad h-happened to you..,” he cried. Acorn wrapped her arms around him and comforted him. 

“No, Kichi. I’m sorry. I felt really sick again and...I just took a nap. I feel better now though, I promise.” She smiled weakly, heart breaking. She rarely sees Kokichi so upset. 

“W-Well, at least you’re alive…” He smiled, removing his cape. He set it on the coat rack, along with his fallen hat. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick, okay?” That sentence alone made Acorn anxious again, but she felt confident. 

“A-Alright…” 

At first, everything was okay. Acorn watched tv, and didn’t hear Kokichi comment on anything. Maybe she was gonna get away from this! She can dispose the test properly tomorrow-

_ “Acorn! What is this in the trash can?”  _


	6. The Truth Spills Forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi finds out about Acorn's pregnancy, and he doesn't know what to think. Basically the beginnings of his identity crises, or existential.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this again for y'all, thank you to whoever left kudos! It makes me really happy. :)   
> enjoy <3

Acorn felt nauseous again the moment she heard those words from Kokichi’s mouth. She froze up on the couch, gripping onto the seat, sweating buckets. Was Kokichi really that observant or nosy? She winced at the thought of him digging the test outta the trash. She wanted to run and hide, but however, she felt like her legs were boulders. She overheard Kokichi washing his hands and he soon stepped out, holding the test in one hand. He appeared to be in shock, and they just...stared for a bit. His face was paler than normal.

“P-Peanut..? What is...this..?” Kokichi began to tremble. “I-Is this...what I th-think it is..?” He looked straight into Acorn’s eyes, his form visibly shaking. “Tell me the truth...no lies…” His hands shook slightly as he held the test. 

Acorn didn’t know what to say. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She couldn’t say anything, and she whimpered, tears threatening to leak out. She inched away, hoping he’d leave. He didn’t.

Kokichi moved closer. “Acorn. Tell me. R-Right now.” 

Acorn took a very deep breath, tears spilling from her face. “Y-Yes. I-I’m pregnant...I-I..,” she trailed off, breaking down. This was it, Kokichi was going to leave her, for good. She waited to hear those words from his mouth, saying he was done and that he’s never coming back or helping. She tried to move, but Kokichi wrapped her in a tight hug. 

“I...I...I don’t know what to say, honestly. B-But...I guess, I’m scared. We haven’t even gotten married yet! And now...we’re having a...a…,” Kokichi held her tighter. So many thoughts swirled in his head, but leaving Acorn was not one of them. Sure, he was terrified at the thought of being something he never got, but Acorn was his main priority. “Never mind, i-it’s okay...shhh…” 

Acorn continued sobbing into his chest, hanging onto him tight. “I-I’m sorry! I-I’m s-so sorry! I must’ve f-forgotten m-my birth control o-or…” She trailed off again, breaking down even more. Kokichi couldn’t help, but cry with her. 

“I-I’m here..I-I’m not le-leaving...I promise..,” Kokichi cried softly. ‘That’s not a-a lie..okay?” He rubbed her back softly, trying to help her calm down. “I’m terrified, yes, but...I’m here with you…” 

Deep down, Kokichi was very unsure about being a father. Sure, he wasn’t that fond of children, but one of his own? Was he really ready? This really was too early...

_ ‘I don’t even know how to be a father. I don’t know if I’m ready. Yeah, I’ll be here with Acorn, but...I’m gonna be a failure as a father..’  _

“Kokichi?”

“Hmm?” 

“I love you..”

“Yeah...love ya too, peanut..” 


	7. Cradles and Overwhelming Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's thoughts about being a father so early invades his thoughts, and on a walk home, believes he isn't ready. He unexpectedly bumps into someone he knows....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter to hold y'all over because I might be really busy tomorrow lmao

For the next couple days, Kokichi didn’t feel right at all. He spaced out more at the DICE meetings, he often found himself shaking, and he thought nonstop about the baby. It all had happened so fast. He mostly blamed himself. If he had just used protection, he wouldn’t feel this way, but nooo, he just didn’t need it that one night. Kokichi gripped his scarf nervously as he walked home to see Acorn again. His breath hitched a few times, as he forgot to breathe. 

_ ‘I’m really not ready, but I’d look terrible if I left Acorn. She needs me the most during these times. But I’m gonna be the worst father, no matter what. I’m not fit…’  _

His walking slowed a bit as he moved to the side on the sidewalk, allowing others behind him to pass by. They paid no attention to him. Not like he cared anyways. 

_ ‘We have to pay for all kinds of child support. But, what if something goes wrong? No, no, don’t think that! Since I left the orphanage, my skills and knowledge on babies have faded. Fuck, what do I even do, all I’m doing is rambling-’  _

He suddenly lost his footing and stumbled, trying to catch himself. He knocked into someone. 

“Aah! Kokichi-” Wait, was that... _ Shuichi?  _

Kokichi’s lips curled into a smirk. “Well, well! If it ain’t my favorite detective! Detective Gumshoe!” he snickered. Shuichi flustered a bit at his teasing, before regaining his composure. 

“Are you alright, Kokichi? You seemed to be deep in thought..,” Shuichi pointed out to him. Kokichi giggled softly, trying to keep on his mask. 

“Of course I’m fine!” He extended his arms out, then folded them behind his head. “I was just thinking about the best way to commit tax fraud.” 

_ ‘Actually no, Shuichi, I’m not fine. I’m gonna be a father in nine months, I don't’ know what to even do anymore.’  _ Kokichi thought, but even with his worries, he kept a mask on his face. 

Shuichi didn’t seem fazed one bit by his lying. “I see. But I can read your eyes, you’re scared about something…” 

Kokichi closed his eyes. “Can you read them now?” He laughed at his own stupid joke, making Shuichi sigh. 

“Kokichi...tell me the truth. What’s going on with you and Acorn?” Shuichi seemed genuinely concerned. “We’re best friends, right? You can tell me…” 

Kokichi didn’t know what to say now, he wanted to retort to Shuichi, but nothing came out of his mouth. He just glanced away, feeling anxiety bubbling up in his stomach. Shuichi moved them both into a private area, away from others. He wanted to hear what was happening, sure Kokichi was still a bad liar and always teasing, but Shuichi did notice something deeply troubling him. And as a detective, he was willing to get to the bottom of it.

Once alone with just him, Kokichi spilled everything, as he began crying. “I-I...I’m not ready! A-Acorn’s pregnant..an-and I’m just not ready to be a father! I’ll s-still support her but..j-just...I’m not even  _ sure  _ I want to be a dad. I-I forgot how t-to take care of a b-baby…” Kokichi breathed heavily and broke down again, lowering himself to the ground. “I-It’s my f-fault I...we didn’t have protection...I th-thought she took h-her birth control…” Shuichi was about to say something, but Kokichi continued rambling. “I c-can’t leave h-her! She needs me!”

Shuichi was taken aback by all this info. Acorn... _ pregnant?  _ This early? And Kokichi was panicking at the thought of being a father. “I-I...she’s having a baby..? An-And you’re scared?”

“Yes! Jeez, for a detective, you’re kinda stupid..,” Kokichi looked away from him. “I am scared...I’m gonna be a shit father…,” he sighed. “The kid’s gonna hate me no matter what I do…” 

Shuichi frowned. He really felt bad for Kokichi, he hasn’t seen Kokichi like this. And he certainly wasn’t acting about it, yet the news of Acorn being pregnant certainly was shocking, but getting Kokichi to relax was his main priority. “Ah, Kokichi..? If I can ask...how exactly far along is Acorn? Are you both aware of how far she is?” 

Kokichi shrugged. “I don’t know. A few weeks maybe? For all I know, the kid is still a clump of cells.” He huffed, crossing his arms. “We’re supposed to go to the doctors tomorrow to check and get an exact measure of how far along.” 

“So..you don’t know whether the kid will hate you or not. Truth be told, I think the kid will love you, Kokichi. I know you’re going through some difficulties, but you’ll get through this. It’s shocking, yes, but...Acorn can do this and so can you. Running away will only make it worse, alright? Is it okay to hug you…?” 

Kokichi didn’t reply for a few seconds, before slowly wrapping his arms around him and hugging. Shuichi comforted him for a few seconds, before Kokichi pulled away. Kokichi still felt scared, but not as much as before. Shuichi was right, he didn’t know what the baby would think. Whether they’d love or hate him. It didn’t matter right now, they weren’t even here. “Thanks, Shumai.~” He teased. “But, I better get home now. Acorn needs me, the kid needs me…” 

_ ‘If I can take over the world, I can definitely take care of my own kid.’  _


	8. The Biggest Ice Cream Sundae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Kinda a filler chapter??] 
> 
> Acorn gets hungry while Kokichi is gone, and decides to snack on well, ice cream. that's it, that's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i forgot to update this lmao anyways here's the next chapter   
> sorry it's kinda short lol

Acorn hummed to herself as she rummaged through the fridge. She was very hungry, and she had forgotten to go to the store. She pouted as she noticed all of her snacks were gone. She then remembered she went on a binge a couple nights before. Screw pregnancy cravings. She glanced down at her stomach. There was a bit of pudge forming, since well, the baby was growing, but she was still flat. 

“Why do you do this to me, kid? What do you want?” She muttered. “There’s nothing here. Man, I really need to go to the store.” 

Then, she got an idea. A craving hit her again, and this time, it was for ice cream. She still had ice cream, right? She checked the freezer and sure enough, a tub of ice cream was still there! 

“Aha! Jackpot! I’m gonna make myself a sundae!” She smiled to herself as she yanked the ice cream out. She grabbed a big bowl, setting it on the counter. She ripped the container of the ice cream open, and stared down at the ice cream. Normal vanilla, but can be easily spiced up. 

“Hmmm..I’m feeling for a crazy delicious sundae! What do you think, kid?” She stared down at her stomach with no response from it. “Sprinkles? Chocolate syrup? Strawberry syrup? Cookie crumbles? Why not all of them! Ooo, and m&ms too!” She squealed with glee. So, putting the scoops of vanilla ice cream in first, she quickly dug out the other items to add. 

She licked her lips. This ice cream looked like heavenly diabetes! But, did she really care? She craved this by the way. Sitting down at the table, she began to eat happily, savoring every bite. Once again, tasted like a diabetes heaven. 

_ “Acorn, what the hell are you doing?”  _ Kokichi said that the moment he walked in the door. “What are you eating?” 

“What does it look like? It’s ice cream!” she giggled softly. Another big scoop went into her mouth. 

Kokichi rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t look very healthy for the baby.”

“I can’t help it, I have cravings.” Acorn admitted. “This is really good though, you wanna try?” 

“Sure, why not?” He smirked and grabbed a spoon, taking a scoop and eating it. He gasped a bit. “Wow! This tastes like...hmm, a heart attack in one bite. Buuut, I love it!” He giggled. 

“I know right! But, that’s your only bite! You can’t have any more!” Acorn replied with confidence. 

“Wh...What?” Kokichi’s lip trembled. “I can’t have any more..?  _ WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU’RE SO MEAN!”  _ He fake cried. Acorn rolled her eyes. 

“Okay fine, stinky, you can have more of the ice cream.”

“Thanks a lot, smelly!~” Kokichi hummed as he ate some more of the ice cream. “Pregnancy cravings are weird, yet tasty.”

“Yeah, until they crave pickles and mayo.”

“Ew what the fuck?”


	9. Baby Socks! How Cute!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short filler chapter where Acorn has a freakout over baby socks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating constantly lol also sorry about another filler chapter 
> 
> Anyways next time on Three's a Bit Much, we'll find out the baby's gender :)

Acorn held hands with Kokichi as they walked in town. Acorn was a month along now, and it was starting to show. She felt excited and happy, even though she was well aware of how Kokichi was feeling about the baby. She glanced at him gently. 

“Hey, Kichi? Are you..scared, right now?” 

“Hmm, uhh, no, why?” Kokichi responded rather fast. “What for?”

“..the baby?” Acorn raised an eyebrow. Kokichi just laughed rather nervously in response. 

“Of course! And why are we going so early? We don’t know what the baby is yet,” Kokichi huffed. “And if I’m seen in a baby store, it’s gonna ruin my reputation.” 

“Not if there’s anyone from school,” she winked. 

They walked into the overly cute store, Kokichi almost shuddering. If anyone he knew saw him here, his reputation will go down very quickly and everyone will think he’s soft. He crossed his arms as he gazed around the store. Baby things everywhere. Acorn was browsing in the toy section, humming to herself as she looked at bottles and more. Kokichi followed after her, and stood beside her. 

“This is still too early. Besides, when you’re like seven months, we’re gonna have a baby shower anyways.”

“So what? I want to look,” Acorn pouted. 

“Okay okay, go ahead, peanut.” He smiled, patting her head gently. He strolled off to leave the store when…. 

**_“GAAASSSSSP! KOKICHI COME HERE!”_ **

Kokichi nearly tripped five times getting to Acorn. “What?! What?! You’ve got people staring! What is it that you want?!” He looked concerned. 

Acorn teared up, holding up baby socks. 

_ “Look at how adorable they are! So small and tiny! Kyaaa! I want to get these!”  _

Kokichi gave her a disappointed look, but they bought the tiny, white frilly baby socks. 

“Don’t ever scream about baby socks like that again.” 


	10. It's A....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acorn and Kokichi find out what the gender of the baby is gonna be. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated again, busy with schoolwork and been pretty down lately. lol.

Acorn was never really much of a morning person, especially now that she was pregnant. She groaned groggily as she turned off the alarm on her phone. Oh yeah, today was gonna be their first ultrasound! And they’ll find out what the baby is. Although it was too early, she was very excited. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she got herself ready. Making sure to wake up Kokichi, otherwise they’d be late. 

“Mmm...man, why do doctors appointments have to be so earlyyy?” Kokichi whined. “I want to sleep! Five more minutes!” 

“No, stinky. We’re gonna find out what our baby is gonna be!” She grinned, yanking Kokichi up. Kokichi whined in reply, but got ready anyways. Once he was fully awake, he became a bit nervous again. 

“Um..peanut? Can we talk real quick?” 

Acorn glanced at him. “What’s wrong? It’s really not like you to be serious.” 

“Well, u-uh...I don’t care what our baby wi-will be...boy or girl..I’ll be happy with whatever, okay?” Kokichi smiled softly, then turned away, flustered. “Don’t tell anyone I was being sappy, stinky!!” 

Acorn only laughed in response, gently taking his hand and going to the car.

  
  


At the hospital, Acorn checked herself in, and went into the waiting room with Kokichi, sitting down in a chair. Some tvs on the walls played the same show, the other a news channel, talking about who-knows-what. There were a few pregnant women around as well, all at different trimesters. 

If he had to be honest with himself, Kokichi never saw a lot of pregnant women before. And it was...weird that all life started with nine months in a dark place, then shoved out into the world. He shuddered slightly, Acorn was gonna have to do the same with his...son? Daughter? Whatever it was going to be.    
  


“Acorn Natto?” A nurse called out, looking for her. Acorn and Kokichi both stood up and followed the short, black-haired nurse. It was the normal, same old checkup for now. Blood pressure, weight, height, etc. Soon, they were led into a dimly-lit room; with a bed, tv, computer, and the counter of course. Acorn got the hospital gown on and laid down on the bed. Kokichi was at her side, holding her hand. 

“So, you nervous Kichipie?” Acorn snickered. Kokichi scoffed. 

“No! Of course not!” Kokichi defended himself, but knew he couldn’t keep up the act for long. “Well...yeah. I just want you both to be okay..” He looked away from her. Acorn wanted to say something, but the doctor came in before she could say anything.

After getting the gel on her stomach, Acorn watched the computer as it displayed their baby before their eyes, and played its heartbeat. Acorn was entranced by it, and she teared up. 

“Kichi...oh, Kichi, look! It’s our baby..,” She began to cry a bit, from pure happiness. She couldn’t believe it, she had life inside of her. 

“Oh..wow…” Kokichi was in a trance just staring at the computer. The life he and Acorn made was right there, moving around and having a heartbeat. All his worries seemed to vanish, he felt love swell in his heart. 

“Well, from what I am seeing,” the doctor stated. “It’s gonna be a girl.” 

Acorn and Kokichi both gasped. A girl, a beautiful little girl. Kokichi hugged Acorn close, laughing happily.

“Now I have  _ two  _ gorgeous people to look after! Nishihi!~” He kissed Acorn all over her face. “I’m gonna support you no matter what, okay?” 

Once their ultrasound was finished, they both took an extra ten minutes to stare at all the photos. Their baby girl was perfect. 

  
_ Kokichi was determined to let his baby know that.  _


	11. Strange Little Movements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acorn and Kokichi are chilling on the couch, when Acorn feels something weird....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I'm not dead lmao, i finished online schooling finally. I got really behind, but after hours of long work, I passed all of my classes! I'm free from now on. 
> 
> also sorry this chapter is kinda filler but there are some longer chapters coming up! I promise, just been very tired and unmotivated.

Acorn finished her third cup of pudding, and sighed. “This kid is always hungry. Just like me, but worse.” She muttered. She was also in a grouchy mood. 

Kokichi snickered. “The kid really likes the pudding huh?” 

“Shut the hell up.” 

Kokichi laughed and went back to watching the tv. He loved Acorn so much, especially teasing her, even though he knew her limits and when to stop. The next few minutes were spent in silence, and boredom. 

Suddenly, Acorn put her hands on her belly, looking surprised. She gazed down at it. Kokichi looked over at her, worried and confused. 

“Peanut, what’s the matter? Are you okay? Didja eat too much pudding?” Kokichi slowly inched towards her. Acorn looked over at him, smiling. 

“Honey, you gotta feel this.” She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, smiling big. Kokichi was very, very confused and a bit weirded out. He didn’t know what to do or say. That is, until he felt it. 

_ The baby was moving.  _

Kokichi’s eyes widened, then softened. That was  _ his  _ little girl inside of there, moving around. It felt so...weird...yet amazing. He couldn’t help but smile at the feeling, something he had never felt before. 

“Wow, Acorn, that’s...that’s our baby! It’s her!” He smiled like an idiot. “It’s...it’s really her, just...wow…” He was so mesmerized, having never felt a baby move in the womb before. Kokichi slightly teared up. 

“Kokichi Ouma, tearing up over his baby girl moving inside his girlfriend? Woah!” Acorn teased, making him all flustered. 

“N-No! I’m not crying...just, it’s amazing.” Kokichi sniffled. He wanted to talk to Acorn’s bump, but didn’t want to look so weird. “She’s gonna come soon, right? I really can’t wait.” 

Acorn giggled. “Of course she will! I’m only, what? Three months along right now? She’ll be here before you know it.” She held onto his hand tightly and smiled at him. Kokichi blushed, yet smiled back. 

“Now, can you do me a favor, head to Taco Bell and grab me some locos tacos, okay?” Acorn flashed a toothy grin at Kokichi, who rolled his eyes. 

“Cravings, again?” 

“Yes, but seriously go get it before I get mad at ya.” 

“Okay, okay.” Kokichi put his hands up. “I’ll go!” 

Yep, life is going to be okay. 


	12. Planning a Baby Shower is Boring!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Acorn plan the baby shower for their baby! that's about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I return from hell with another filler chapter lol sorry i was gone

_ ‘Who do I invite, that is the question.’  _ Acorn thought to herself as she tried to plan her baby shower, but found it rather difficult. First off, she kept spacing out and thinking about other things, secondly the baby moving around constantly for a few minutes also distracted her. Such an odd feeling, like having an alien in your stomach! She sighed heavily as she tried to think of who to invite.

Kokichi came up from behind her, rubbing her shoulders. “You alright peanut? Whatcha up to?” He eyed the cutesy cards on the table. “Invitations? For…?” 

Acorn smiled, despite being a bit stressed. “It’s for our baby shower honey. Remember? People are gonna bring gifts for our baby, we’ll play some games, and have a lot of fun!” 

“Hmmm...sounds more like a birthday party than a baby shower.” 

“Yeah, but it’s to celebrate before the birth of the baby.” 

“Anyways, what games should we play for the shower? A baby food taste test?”

“Oooh, yeah! Let’s make everyone suffer from radioactive waste!” Kokichi laughed. Acorn just rolled her eyes in response. 

“Alright. And how about giving the baby a name game?”

“That’ll put me to sleep. Can we prank someone at the baby shower?”

“No, Kokichi. The baby shower is for the others to wish us luck for the baby and give us free supplies.” She winked. 

Kokichi whined. “This is boring then! It’s not a party if you don’t prank someone! Baby showers are so boring!” He dramatically sunk in his seat.

“Okay fine, you can prank someone. But only ONCE. You don’t want to see a pregnant lady mad.”

“Yeesh, I already know what that looks like. I promise to only prank one person.” 

“Is that a lie?”

“...no.” 

The baby moved slightly again, and Acorn gasped. Kokichi looked at her with worry. 

“What? What is it? You okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah, the baby moved is all.” Acorn chuckled lightly, patting her stomach. Kokichi smiled a bit. 

“Could I...could I feel..?” he asked with deep interest. Acorn nodded and moved towards him. He put his hand on her stomach, eyes widening when he felt movement and a little kick. 

“Wow...it gets better every time!” He smiled up at her. “This is better than planning some party…” 

Acorn simply nodded in agreement. It was in fact, better than planning the shower. She sat there, love in her eyes, as she watched Kokichi marvel over their child. 


	13. I'm Scared. Terrified. But, I Love You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is plagued with fears of being a father once again. He decides to talk with his unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally updated lol

Kokichi laid there in bed, as Acorn slept next to him. He really wasn’t feeling well, emotionally. He couldn’t stop his thoughts, and glanced over at Acorn.

She was turned on her side, sleeping soundly. Curled up slightly, even though her stomach was in the way. Kokichi smiled, but quickly frowned again. He didn't know what to do, he was at a loss. 

_ ‘I’m not gonna be a good father, and I know it. I’m going to be the Ultimate Father Failure. I’m not ready, I don’t even know how to be a dad. Those parenting books Acorn gave me don’t do jack shit, it’s all the same thing. Blah blah diaper change, blah blah don’t feed your baby this, blah blah babies cry when they’re hungry.’  _

_ 'I wonder what you're supposed to do if your child grows up to resent you. I don't wanna wake Acorn about this, I don't think she'll quite understand. Maybe, I dunno, my unborn kid floating about inside her? Yeah, that'll work, just have to be quiet.'  _

He sighed softly, placing a hand on her stomach. The kid wasn’t moving, probably asleep. He hoped to not make the baby move around, or else Acorn would wake up. Kokichi got a bit flustered at the sudden thought of wanting to speak to her bump. Yeah, he’s done it a few times, but as a joke. And he never said anything serious. Well, until now. He decided to talk to her bump, since the baby wouldn’t even remember what he said. 

“Uhm...hey, you. It’s me, your uh...dad. Or papa, whatever you call me. Anyways uh..I’ve been scared, lately, about you. Scratch that, I’m terrified. I fear that you’ll resent me, you’ll hate me. I’m gonna be the worst father, and not be good enough for you. And that’s...that’s not what I want. Listen, I’m going to stay in your life no matter what, okay? I grew up without a father figure, or a mother, in my life. I don’t want that for you.” 

“I may not be ready, but I’ll toughen up. I honestly wonder what you’ll look like, or be. Whether you inherit my awesome pranking skills...or...or your mom’s beauty.” Kokichi blushed before continuing. “I’ll support you no matter what. Especially love life wise. You can marry a girl or a boy, straight or not. I will be there for you.” 

He began to fall tired, yet Kokichi didn’t let up his rambling yet. “I’m scared, terrified. But, I love you. Always, baby girl.” He yawned. “Always…” 

Kokichi gazed up at Acorn to see if she was still asleep, and surprisingly, she was. He breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn’t hear the end of it if Acorn woke up and heard what he was saying. That, and he’d be extremely embarrassed that she had to witness him having a conversation with her stomach. 

“I..I kinda feel better now that I, uh, told you all this I guess.” He spoke to her stomach again. “Honestly, it’s only because you’ll never remember this conversation even happened..” He yawned once more. “Daddy - nah,  _ papa  _ is tired now. You get rest too, little one.” Flustering, Kokichi planted a soft kiss on Acorn's stomach. Turning onto his side, he laid his head onto his pillow and conked out within minutes. 

  
  
_ Acorn opened her eyes, and smiled softly at him. She heard everything. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep, feeling warm inside as the baby kicked at the spot where Kokichi kissed her belly.  _


	14. Nightmare and Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi, feeling scared about being a father soon, has a nightmare about his child. And then, Acorn gets cravings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're halfway done with this fic :) 
> 
> also i haven't forgotten about this fic ive just been busy

Kokichi scrunched his face up in his sleep, and hugged onto his pillow as he slept. Making a soft whiny noise. 

  
  


_ Kokichi didn’t know what to do. His kid was screaming at him, arguing. She looked so much like Acorn, minus her eyes, which were purple. She had her hair in braids, and was a bit taller than Kokichi.  _

_ “Ugh! You’re the  _ **_worst!”_ ** _ she spat. She was staring into his eyes, pure hatred etched onto her face.  _

_ “I’m trying, baby girl. I’m trying to be the best father!” He found himself saying. “I’ve kept you safe all I could!”  _

_ “Oh, whatever! Shut up! You don’t care about me. Or mom! All you ever wanna do is lie-”  _

_ “Princess-”  _

_ “-or prank, or-”  _

**_“I KNOW, OKAY?! I’M A SHIT FATHER! BUT I STILL LOVE YOU! I’M FUCKING TRYING, DAMMIT!”_ ** _ Kokichi yelled so loud, he felt as if someone would hear them arguing from a mile away.  _

_ “....” His daughter teared up, and began to sob. Kokichi’s heart broke in two. He went to hug her, but she spoke. “I-I hate you…” _

_ Those mere words shattered his heart into a thousand pieces. She...she hated him? Kokichi’s face went blank as he let his arms fall. He teared up.  _

_ “You’re a shit father...I’ll never love you for the rest of my life...you were never there for me, what makes you think you will try now?”  _

_ He didn’t say a single word, and just stared at the ground. His own child hated him. Even after he tried. Trying wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough anymore.  _

_ I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, ihateyou-  _

_ Kokichi screamed as a sob rippled in his throat. Nobody loved him. No one. Not even his own daughter. He collapsed onto his knees as he held his head.  _

_ “Hate me, hate me, hate me, hate me…”  _

_ Hate me.  _

_ Hate me.  _

_ Ha...te...m...e…. _

“Kokichi!  _ Kokichi! Wake up!”  _ Acorn spoke as she lightly shook Kokichi’s trembling form. He snapped awake and shot up, breathing rather heavily and having widened eyes. It was a dream? It was all just a dream? 

Kokichi looked over at Acorn, shaking. He sniffled as he realized he was actually crying. He wiped at his eyes. “H-Hah...peanut, I was...I was joking...I’m...okay,” he was breathing heavily still. Acorn looked over him with worry. 

“Honey...what’s wrong? Don’t lie to me, I just wanna help you..,” she carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing in circles with her thumb. Kokichi sighed, knowing he couldn’t hide what he feared. 

“Our child is probably gonna hate me. I had a nightmare about that. She said she hated me. And I was a shit-” he didn’t finish as Acorn pulled him into a tight embrace. He could feel the baby moving and kicking around. 

“No, she won’t, I promise you. I know it’s hard...I know... But, we’re gonna get through this, okay? You and I both. We can do this. I’ll make sure our daughter doesn’t hate you, I promise. I don’t hate you, I love you with all my heart, and this baby will too.” 

Kokichi felt his muscles relax, and his shaking calm after hearing that. He loved Acorn so much, even if he still had trouble expressing his emotions. He smiled softly, and kissed her cheek softly. “Thank you…” 

A loud rumble broke the silence. It was Acorn’s stomach. She blushed a bit. 

“I’m hungry...I know it’s late but...can we get some Taco Bell..? I’m really craving some burritos and tacos.”

Kokichi only rolled his eyes playfully, and smirked. “Sure thing, peanut.” 


	15. Rainy Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby shower is finally here! But, as everyone is having fun, Kokichi has a plan up his sleeve. A brand new prank! But what is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title gives the prank away haha  
> anyways enjoy more filler as we get closer to the chapter of the baby's birth!

Today was the big day. The baby shower, it had finally arrived. Acorn was very excited for today, and hung up streamers around the house, quite busy. Kokichi was using a helium tank to inflate the balloons and place them around the house. He scoffed a bit at the color choices. Stereotypical girl colors like pink and red, etc. 

“Hey, peanut?” 

“What?” 

“Why couldn’t we have a black and white theme? It looks cooler than some theme fit for a Disney princess.” 

“No.” 

“Stinky…” Kokichi went back to setting up. “Also why don’t you rest? I don’t think all this moving around is good for the baby.” 

“I’m fine, Kichipie. Exercise is good for the baby.” 

“Who said that?” 

“I read a parenting book.” 

“Ahahah, loser.” He teased. 

Acorn rolled her eyes playfully and went to the fridge, preparing to cook a lot of food. She couldn’t wait to see some of her friends again, after not seeing them for quite a long time. As she cut up some fruit, she smiled fondly at memories she was thinking of. Times when they went on fun field trips, the one day Kokichi pranked the entire school, them making a Monokuma snowman…

Kokichi had a prank up his sleeve, but Acorn just didn’t know it yet. He whistled a tune as he went outside to put up signs for the shower. After that was done, he went around the back to look up at the roof. A sprinkler, booby-trapped to be set off when he steps on a button hidden in a bush. The plan was, after Acorn takes them outside for a few party games, he’s to set off the button, and everyone would be sprayed! It’s the perfect plan! 

  
  


A couple of hours later, the party was in full swing. Music blasting from the tv as everyone conversed amongst themselves. Most congratulated the couple on their baby, and Kokichi enjoyed teasing his fellow friends. It was just like old times! However, he was dead set on seeing his prank in action. It’ll be legendary! He made sure to not use his phone a lot, he wanted to record it! 

“Kokichi, you’re up to something, and I don’t like it.” Maki frowned, crossing her arms. “What are you scheming?” 

“Hmmm, what? I’m just really excited for my unborn child!” He put his hands behind his head. “She’s gonna be the most  _ evil  _ person in the world!” He lied, not wanting Maki to spoil his prank. Maki squinted her eyes at him, but Kaito called her over. Maki gave him an ‘I’m watching you’ look, before walking back to Kaito. Internally, Kokichi gave a sigh of relief. Hopefully, Mr. Dumb Astronaut could distract Miss Assassin. He giggled softly, and went to the kitchen to grab some grub. 

  
  


Finally, the moment had arrived! His heart was racing as Acorn announced the party games to everyone. Of course, they were typical party games, but no one had any clue of what might happen. Not even Acorn. 

_ ‘Come on, Acorn, I think everyone knows how the baby food taste game works, just please take everyone out!’  _ Kokichi thought. He was steadily growing impatient. 

Acorn got up and went to the sliding glass door and opened it, leading everyone outside. It was time! Plan Shower was a go! 

When everyone was distracted, Kokichi snuck around and started recording on his phone, placing it in a spot where everyone could be seen and where no one could find his phone. Then he snuck to the side of the house and dug out the button from the bush. He snickered, making a very evil face. 

“Hope you guys like  **_SHOWERS!”_ **

He pressed the button. 

In an instant, water sprayed out from the hose above, beginning to soak the poor victims down below. Kokichi couldn’t contain it anymore, and burst into laughter upon hearing screams of shock and gasps. 

“AGH! I’M WET!” 

“NOOOOO!”

“AAAHHH! MY HAIR! I WORKED SO HARD!” 

“WAAAAAH! WHOEVER DID THIS IS SOOOO MEAN!” 

Kokichi came back, laughing and clapping his hands. “Nishihi!~ Now, this is what I call a... _ baby shower!~”  _ He laughed harder at his stupid joke, causing everyone to groan and complain. 

Acorn giggled at him, sighing and shaking her head. Yep, everyone was definitely remembering this baby shower for years. 


	16. Labor Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acorn thinks she might be going into labor, which prompts the couple to head over to the hospital. Both worried, they find out what's really wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this and y'all will finally get to read the birth of the baby :)   
> i'm honestly so excited! I know my writing is mediocre at best, but I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I hope you can at least enjoy some of it!

Acorn was feeling strange. Not because the baby was kicking or moving, she had gotten used to that. But, she was feeling a strange sensation in her stomach. She got a bit worried. They almost felt like period cramps. Did she move around too much? As she was getting closer to her due date, she was cleaning around the house, and starting to pack the suitcase for the hospital. 

“Kichi?” She called out. Within minutes, Kokichi came into their bedroom. 

“Yes, peanut?” 

“I feel..strange…”

“What, do you feel sick?” Kokichi got a bit worried. He hoped Acorn wasn’t feeling ill, that wouldn’t be good for her or the baby. 

“No, not that.” Acorn spoke, making Kokichi feel relaxed, but still listening for her. “I’m getting weird sensations and cramps.” 

“Oh? Is that all?” Kokichi tilted his head. 

Acorn felt another sensation. “Yeah…” 

“Hmm..maybe you just have bad gas!” Kokichi giggled, making Acorn roll her eyes. 

“No, I’m sure I would’ve passed it by now. This is serious, I’m scared…” Acorn whimpered, and Kokichi dropped his act to rush over to her. 

“Oh jeez, uh...are you going into labor? Ummm...maybe you ate something bad…?” 

“No, I had a bowl of fruit and some yogurt earlier, remember?” Acorn noted. “We should go to the hospital. These feel like contractions.” 

That line alone made Kokichi really anxious. Many thoughts were racing in his head as he got his shoes on and his jacket. He helped Acorn out of bed and into the car, driving off to the hospital. He tried to ease his nerves, thinking of other possibilities. 

  
  


As they sat in the waiting room, Kokichi was clutching onto Acorn’s hand, rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb. He took a deep breath. 

“I really hope it’s not premature labor. How far along are you, now?” 

“Eight months, for about a week now.” 

“Right...we still have to reach nine full months…” Kokichi rested his head on her arm, while resting one hand on her bump. The kid was active as ever, probably having a party. That was a relieving sign. Yet, Kokichi couldn’t help but worry. Premature labor did exist, after all. 

Finally, a doctor called them in, and Kokichi never left her side as they sat in a room. Acorn smiled nervously, and rubbed Kokichi’s hand.

“What do you think the doctor is gonna say, Kichi?” 

Kokichi decided to try and cope with humor. “You probably need to fart really bad.” 

“Kokichi!” 

“What?! Okay, I’m just...really nervous..,” he admitted. “I don’t want you, or the baby, in danger. Okay? I...I love you, peanut.” 

  
  


A doctor came in and checked up on Acorn, and she figured out what was causing them so much anxiety. 

“These are Braxton-Hicks Contractions,” she stated as she removed her gloves and tossed them into the trash. “They’re very common for women going towards their third trimester. It’s just a little hint that your body is getting ready for labor.”

Acorn felt really dumb now, for wasting her and Kokichi’s time. “Ohh...I see. Sorry about that.” 

The doctor smiled softly. “Don’t worry, honey. A lot of women freak a little bit when they feel them, it’s very common and normal. Real contractions feel worse, though, just a warning.” 

Acorn and Kokichi left afterwards, and exited the hospital. Kokichi held onto her hand as they walked in the parking garage. 

“So, want to pick up some McDonald’s?” 

“You know it, Kichipie!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if most of these chapters are boring or feel like filler. Once again, I'm just building up for the grand reveal of their child :)


	17. Finishing The Nursery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Acorn finish up their baby's nursery, just weeks before the baby is expected to arrive. However, Kokichi feels tense still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload on the same day ahhaha :)   
> But the wait will be over soon! Next chapter, Acorn goes into labor, and the first part of the birth! :D

Acorn sat in the rocking chair as Kokichi was having a ton of difficulty setting up the crib. The nursery had been mostly complete the few months before, with Angie decorating the walls and “blessing” the room. But one thing was missing: the crib. 

“Having trouble?” Acorn spoke up as Kokichi read the instructions. She tried to get him to call for assistance, but he resisted. 

“Pssh, nah! A supreme leader doesn’t ever need help!” He lied. Acorn rolled her eyes at him. 

“Uh huh, sure. Even with the instructions you really don’t know, huh?” Acorn teased, giggling. 

“Hey! C’mon Acorn! I clearly don’t need help. A crib is very easy to construct, thank you very much.” 

“Anyways, you okay after last night?” 

Kokichi had been having a ton of nightmares about the baby. Actually, ever since Acorn told him she was first pregnant. He just didn’t want to seem sensitive or terrified, so he went to his old bad habit of hiding under a mask. Last night, he had another worse nightmare of the baby, and he was getting more anxious as the due date approached. So many thoughts raced through his head. 

“Yeah, I’m fine just...anxious, I guess.” He shrugged. He finally got most of the crib set up, luckily it wasn’t too difficult. 

Acorn got up from the rocking chair and hugged him from behind. “It’s okay, Kokichi. I’m here for you, remember? You don’t have to always lie around me my darling, I love you so much.” She kissed his lips gently. Kokichi kissed her back, resting his hand on her bump, and rubbing it gently.

“I really don’t want my child to resent me, or be a shit father. These feelings won’t go away, y’know? It hurts…,” Kokichi teared up suddenly. Acorn hugged him as close as she could. 

“Oh, honey..honey, shhh...I promise you’ve grown so much, our child won’t hate you, I promise. I’ll make sure. We’re gonna be amazing parents, I have confidence in it. Now, do you wanna help me organize and put all these baby clothes away, hmmm?” 

Kokichi looked up and nodded, sniffling and wiping his eyes. “I-I would like that...and I’ll install the mobile for the crib with you too. I love you, peanut…” And he then kissed her bump. “And I love you too, baby girl…” 

Acorn smiled, and they both completed the nursery together. 

“Man, I can’t believe it.” Acorn stated as they looked at the completely finished nursery. “It’s so beautiful…” 

Kokichi nodded. “It really is, we did a good job of sticking with a theme!” 

“Black and white?”

“Whaaat? It can go with anything! Usually.” Kokichi laughed, wrapping an arm around her. It would only be a matter of weeks before their little baby would finally arrive, and even with nerves and fears, they were excited. Very excited. 


	18. The Time Has Come!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acorn finally goes into labor after missing her due date. Kokichi rushes her to the hospital, where they finally meet their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!

Acorn was extremely grumpy. The baby was supposed to be due on the tenth, but nothing happened. She’d been getting a lot of back pain from the weight, and she couldn’t sleep decently. She huffed as she checked the calendar once more. 

“What the fuck?” She grunted. “I should be due by now. I’m nearly eight days late!” She glanced down at her stomach. “Why won’t you come out? I’m so miserable!” She whined. “I really need to induce labor. But how..?” Acorn thought to herself, pondering why just now she had thought of it. But, was it safe? 

She went upstairs and to the computer in the little office they had. Sitting down on the chair, she got online and looked it up. She huffed as she read through forums and parenting sites, most of them advising for a doctor to do it, and that experts believe home methods don’t work. 

Kokichi came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her large bump. “Hey, peanut.~ How’s my two favorite girls?” 

“I want to induce labor. I want this baby out,” Acorn responded with a grumpy tone. Kokichi raised an eyebrow. 

“Really? Umm..isn’t that kinda dangerous though?” 

“Kokichi, my back hurts, I waddle so much, this baby kicks at my ribs, I get heartburn from almost anything, I’m  _ miserable.”  _

Kokichi sighed, kissing her head and massaging her shoulders gently. “It’ll be okay, peanut. The baby will come soon, these things sadly take a lot of time.” 

Acorn nodded, understanding. “Right. Thanks…” She sighed, hoping Kokichi was right. Overdue dates happen all the time, maybe the baby is just taking her time. 

  
  


It was around 7 p.m. when Acorn began experiencing major back pain, especially in the lower back area. It was hurting a lot, and her stomach began cramping as well. She went to lie down, forgetting that this was probably a sign of labor. Groaning softly, she laid there on her back, hissing as she felt another lower pain. Suddenly, the bedding underneath her grew wet. Acorn gasped, believing she probably pissed herself. 

“Oh no... _ Kokichi! Come here!”  _ She yelled. In an instant, Kokichi rushed into the room. 

“What, what?! Did your water break?” 

“No, I…” She trailed off as she hesitantly felt the bedding underneath her. Holding her hand back up, she grimaced, then sniffed her hand. The scent of urine she expected to be lurking wasn’t there. It was odorless, and she paled at the face. 

“I-It’s time...it’s time! The baby’s coming!” She got up, but quickly bent over and held her stomach as she felt a contraction rip through her.  **_“NGH!”_ **

Kokichi’s eyes widened, he felt very anxious upon hearing this. “O-Okay! Uhhh, I’ll get your suitcase. Just stay there! Please!” He rushed to their closet and nearly broke it open from the force. He grabbed the suitcase for the hospital stay, and closed it. “Let’s go! Now! I’ll help you in the car!” 

  
  


Hearing Acorn screaming as they rushed to the hospital wasn’t pleasant at all. Kokichi wanted to hold her hand and soothe her, but he read on how painful contractions were, and she would probably crush his hand. He needed hands to drive after all, so he couldn’t do much but listen to her cries, feeling like he wanted to take that pain away from her. 

“K-Kokichi!  _ AH!  _ It hurts so much!  _ WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!”  _ Acorn bawled as she clung onto the car handle for dear life. 

“I know, honeybun, I know. We’re getting there soon, I promise. I promise. Just hang tight alright? The hospital’s around the corner, I don’t want you giving birth in my car,” he laughed awkwardly, trying to make jokes. This didn’t please Acorn. 

“Yeah haha, laugh  _ AT ME IN PAIN WHY DON’T YA?!”  _ She screeched. 

“Damn, okay okay!” Kokichi whined as he pulled into a parking spot, making sure it was close to the entrance. 

“Hey! My wife is giving birth!” Kokichi announced to everyone in the lobby as he carried a very heavy, sweaty Acorn. Acorn wondered why he called her that, but was too in pain to comment. The receptionist looked up from her computer. 

“Alright, we’ll send someone out as quick as we can sir. Head into the waiting room on the left, please,” she spoke calmly. Kokichi (miserably) carried Acorn into said waiting room, and sat her down in a chair. 

So many thoughts at once were going through his head. He felt really excited! Excited that his daughter would be here very soon and in his arms. But, another part of him was so scared. So many things could happen during the birth, and labor too. It didn’t help that he had to witness Acorn being in possibly the worst pain in her entire life. Feeling as if someone chopped off a part of her. All he could really do was clutch her hand and rub her back as she sobbed, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. 

Finally, Acorn was admitted to the labor and delivery unit, and was taken into a delivery room. The room was dimly lit and cozy looking, hopefully making the birth as comfortably as possible. Acorn laid down in the bed as the nurse hooked up an IV and administered epidural. Kokichi never left her side, holding her hand and smiling softly. 

“We’re gonna have a baby in a few hours..,” He said, kissing her sweat-covered forehead. “I’m so excited, yet...scared…” 

“Honey, I’m the one squeezing a giant kid out of my lemon-sized hole,” Acorn retorted. “I should be the one scared.” Being in the heat of the moment, Acorn probably didn’t realize what she said was probably insensitive. She regretted it the moment she saw the look on his face. 

“I just...I don’t want anything to happen to you,” Kokichi didn’t realize he was crying. “I care about you, so much, I’m sorry if I don’t show it often. I hate seeing you in pain, I want to take it all away from you. I want you and our baby okay..,” he sobbed lightly, making Acorn feel upset too. 

“K-Kichipie...I’m sorry...I understand how you feel. I’m scared too...but...we’re in this together...I can’t say a lot, I’m sorry. The epidural is helping, but I’m still in pain…” 

Hours passed. Soon it was midnight. Then 2 o’clock a.m. Then 3 o’clock. The night just seemed to drag on and on, as Acorn’s contractions came closer and closer together. Kokichi had fallen asleep in the chair beside Acorn around 1 a.m., and Acorn groaned and cried with each contraction. 

“M-Make it stop...please…” She sobbed. Acorn clung onto the bed bars for dear life as another one ripped through her, nearly screaming at how intense it was. Those forum moms were right! Contractions were like period pains multiplied by a thousand, maybe even a million! 

She took note of how far apart they were. They were not that far apart at all. Did this mean it was time for her to push? She pressed the nurse button, trying to get the midwife to come in, and waited. They were getting stronger and stronger. The midwife came to check on her, and finally, confirmed that it was time to push. Kokichi needed to be awake for this! 

“K-Kokichi! W-Wake up!” Acorn nudged Kokichi hard enough to awaken him. 

“A-Ah! Huh..?” Kokichi rubbed at his eyes as he yawned. He noticed the midwife at Acorn’s legs, and Acorn propped up. Heavily sweating still, Acorn glanced at Kokichi and shot a smile at him. 

_ “She’s coming.”  _

Kokichi smiled big, and rushed to Acorn’s side, clutching her hand. He wasn’t the best at emotional support, especially during all this, but he tried. “I-I’m here, I got you. You can do this. You really can do this.” 

The midwife instructed Acorn to push, so that’s what Acorn did. Screaming lightly as she pushed as hard as she could. Kokichi seethed in pain when Acorn nearly broke his hand. But, he just wanted to be there for her. He rubbed her back in circles as he whispered into her ear.

“I can see the head, sweetie. Give me two to three big pushes. Really big!” The midwife encouraged. 

**_“AAAAAAAHHHH!”_ ** Acorn screamed as she pushed as hard as she could, then a second time. Clenching her eyes shut, and feeling like she would pass out. She thought it would never end but then….

_ The cries of a newborn sounded in the room.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, we find out what the baby looks like, and what her name is gonna be. :)


	19. Welcome To The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acorn and Kokichi get to meet and hold their newborn baby for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VFJHDKJNV AAAAAA MEET THE BABY!! This chapter is so soft fdjsdfh-
> 
> the next chapter is also gonna be rlly fun to write.

Acorn breathed heavily as she felt all the pain slowly dissipate from her body. It was over, it was all over. She teared up and sobbed as she heard the angry cries of her newborn baby. The cord was cut, and the newborn was taken to be cleaned. Acorn slowly sat up, smiling over at Kokichi through her tears. Their baby was here, she was finally here. No longer did they have to wait for hours and months. She sobbed happily. 

“Kichi...Kichi...we did it. We had a baby. She’s here…,” she hugged onto Kokichi. Kokichi hugged back, absolutely speechless. He was a father now. Kokichi Oma, a father? It sounded fake almost. A dream. His lips curled into a little smile, as he too began crying. He held Acorn close. 

“She’s beautiful honey, absolutely beautiful…” 

Finally, their baby was brought over to them. She was a tiny little thing, a bundle of joy. Weighing in at 7 pounds, all curled in a blanket with a plain white onesie and a diaper. Acorn looked down at her and gasped softly. She was so in love with her newborn daughter. 

“Oh, Kichipie, look at her…” 

The newborn girl had...purple hair...and purple squirrel ears, obviously from Acorn. Upon opening her eyes, they were brown. Just like Acorn’s. Underneath the blanket was her tiny, skinny tail. Which would puff with fur and grow as she got older. She made a small noise as she yawned. 

“She looks so much like me...wow…” Kokichi was so entranced, his mask was completely off, and he couldn’t joke. “C...Can I…?” 

“Of course you can hold her, babe…” Acorn gently handed the baby to Kokichi, who cradled her to his chest and supported her head. 

  
  


Kokichi was so overcome with emotion as he held his little daughter. “Oh, hello...hey you..,” He sobbed. Tears rushed down his face. “I-I love y-you...you’re just absolutely gorgeous...wow…” He kissed her forehead gently and smiled as he sat down, still cradling her. 

Acorn sat there, smiling. “I think she likes you.” 

Kokichi giggled. “Of course she does, I’m her awesome father after all!” He joked. He was so happy, and no longer felt scared. Until, he realized. 

_ The baby needed a name.  _

“Uhh, peanut?” 

“Yes?” 

“What are we...gonna name her?” Kokichi laughed nervously, glancing down at the baby, who was falling asleep in his arms. 

“Oh, I did have this name in mind. Would you..like to hear it?” 

“Duh, we can’t call her ‘The Baby,’ now can we? Nishihi!~” 

Acorn rolled her eyes. “Anyways, a couple weeks before I gave birth, I was browsing a lot on name sites and I found one I really liked.” 

“Which is?” 

Acorn simply smiled. “Akemi. Akemi Natto-Oma. Do you...like it?” 

Kokichi blushed, Acorn combined their last names? It was actually...kinda cute. He smiled. “Yeah...I really like that.” 

After confirming the name, they got her birth certificate. Acorn beamed with pride as she gazed at it, feeling happy inside. 

**_Name: Akemi Natto-Oma._ **

**_Date Of Birth: October 18th._ **

**_Time: 4:30 A.M._ **

**_Weight and Length: 7 lbs, 13.4 Inches._ **

**_Born to: Acorn Natto and Kokichi Oma_ **

  
  


_ Acorn would never change this moment for the world. Life was beautiful. She finally achieved her dream of being a mom.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also why do i write so fucking late at night lmao


	20. Parenting, So Tiring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the night, Akemi wakes up crying. Of course, Kokichi is there to comfort his little baby, and spends a little time with her,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAAHAHAHHAHA YALL THOUGHT I DIED? NOPE! JUST UNMOTIVATED.   
> Honestly, this fandom has gotten wild and so toxic these past couple weeks. honestly sad to see.   
> But y'know what? No matter what you think of me, or my characters, I'm not gonna stop writing or doing what I love. I honestly don't fucking care sometimes whether characters are out of character or not, this is an AU for fucks sake. Remember, if someone is toxic to you and is trying to push you down, keep going. I'm gonna keep making stories and doing what I love.   
> All hate/harsh criticism will be deleted and blocked.

A couple weeks had passed since Akemi was brought home, and she proved to be a very needy baby. Well, obviously. She was a newborn baby after all. She was grumpy, fussy, and loved attention. Acorn and Kokichi stayed up late at night, surviving on cups of coffee to stay awake for their baby. 

This night was no exception. 

Kokichi was awoken by Akemi sobbing in her crib, and sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming baby girl, hold on.” He sat at the side of his bed, yawning and stretching. After finally gaining enough energy to get up, he walked to Akemi’s nursery. Acorn slept soundly, still recovering from the birth. 

Akemi wailed as she stared up at her father. She wasn’t wet or did a number two in her diaper, she didn’t want that much attention, so she had to have been hungry. Kokichi gently lifted her up out of her crib and held her close, gently bouncing her against his shoulder as he patted her, trying to calm his fussy daughter. 

“Shhh...shhh I hear you, I hear you. You hungry? Let’s get you fed okay?” Kokichi said softly as he headed to the kitchen to prepare a bottle. 

He had gotten used to bottle making rather fast, as he had done it in the past when he was forced to help care for babies. Kokichi was rather thankful the rusty, old skills came back fairly quickly. He carefully warmed the bottle, checking if it was too hot or too cold. After it was just right, Kokichi began feeding Akemi. Smiling tiredly, he paced around the room slowly as she fed. 

“You know, you’ve got quite a loudmouth.~ Nishihi.~ You got that from the best, didn’t ya?” He glanced down at her, as if he expected a response. Akemi stared back up at her father, suckling on her bottle. Kokichi yawned once more, exhausted from being a father. 

At times, he still couldn’t believe this was his life now. Caring for a child of his own blood. It felt like a very strange fever dream he’d have. Sometimes he even thought it was a dream, until Akemi’s loud cries awoke him out of an actual dream. He still felt very nervous about her future, whether she’d hate him completely or not. However, he felt the urge to try his best. To be there when he could and to provide as much care for Akemi as possible. 

Akemi pulled away from her bottle, and Kokichi set it down on the coffee table. He grabbed a burp cloth and slung it over his shoulder, then lifted up Akemi and began patting her back, occasionally rubbing in a circle. He smiled softly, humming a little tune as he burped Akemi. She began to fuss, as expected. 

“Hey, hey...shhh...it’s okay, I got ya. Papa’s here, honey. You’re alright…” He soothed, rubbing her back in circles, patting a bit more. Akemi eventually burped, bringing up spit-up onto the cloth. Kokichi simply laughed and gently pulled her back into his arms, removing the cloth from his shoulder.

“Thank you for the amazing gift,” he teased. “Really appreciate it.”

He resumed feeding Akemi, as she had only had half. After she was fully done, he burped her again, before settling her back down and rocking her gently. He felt so much love for his daughter, and suddenly, his worries faded. 

His daughter was gonna be amazing, no matter what. She was perfect, beautiful, amazing. Whether fussy or not. He promised himself to protect her and to support her. As she fell back asleep in his arms, he smiled softly. 

“I know you won’t hate me when you’re older...hopefully. And I promise, I’ll love you and support you no matter what. Ah...okay, maybe not do really illegal things, okay? Papa does harmless pranks, not bank robberies! Nishihi!~” 

  
  


_ “Oh, and don’t be some dumb astronaut like dumb Uncle Kaito!”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story is almost over ;-;


	21. Little Akemi's Exploration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, an infant Akemi decides to have an adventure around the house. That's it, that's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this fic in so long, I've lost a ton of motivation for writing and have had trouble coming up with ideas. Also, my writing ability is still shit hahah. I'll get around to finishing this fic and working on others soon, I've been real busy and school's started back up. With that, these last two chapters are pretty much fluff and filler, so if you enjoy that, here you go. Also they're gonna be short too.

Akemi was now around seven months old, and was crawling a ton. She was proving to be a bubbly, loud baby who loved to speak her mind. Acorn, of course, takes advantage of this to say she’s like a mini Kokichi. (Which probably is true.) Always loud and happy. 

Today, Akemi was playing out in the living room as some cartoons played on tv. She was finding a lot of interest in a cat toy that lit up, meowed, and played a few songs. Giggling, her chubby hands yanked on the toy, before catapulting it across the room. Bored of it now. Akemi easily got bored, just like her father. Speaking of her parents, they seemed to be rather busy, not paying much attention. Or rather, had accidentally fallen asleep. 

She took the opportunity to crawl off, willing to explore what sections of the house that weren’t barricaded by a baby gate. First, the kitchen. Akemi drooled and cooed as she glanced up at the counters. She could see some food and empty cups near the sink, and some baby puffs. 

“Ba!” She yelled, crawling off. She went near the table, which was covered with a white cloth. The cloth fell victim to her grabby hands, and was soon on the floor, along with napkins. The kitchen was too boring for this baby, so she crawled away, heading down the hallway for the bedrooms. 

  
  


Acorn’s eyes slowly opened as she jolted awake from her nap, realizing she had a baby to care for. Wait, where was Akemi? She nudged Kokichi, who also woke up.

“Kichi, where’s our baby?”

“Mmmm, what peanut?” 

“Akemi!” 

“Who’s that?” he sleepily giggled.

“God dammit Kokichi!” Acorn got up, and glanced around. “Is she behind the couch?!”

“Jeez, bossy…” Kokichi playfully whined as he stood up. “I think she’s just playing hide and seek!”   
“Kokichi, electrical outlets! And other things that can injure her!” 

“Oh, riiight, let’s find her!” 

  
  


Akemi was having a jolly ol’ time teething and gnawing on what she could find. Shoes, socks, clothing, the dresser, anything. Currently implanting bite marks into Acorn’s dresser, she made quite a mess in the bedroom. She hiccuped softly as she yawned and rubbed at her eyes. All this getting into messes was tiring! She crawled over and began gathering clothes. 

Acorn and Kokichi stared at the mess in the kitchen. “Okay, she was already here, so maybe that means she’s nearby!” Kokichi smiled. 

“Yeah but...I hope she doesn’t end up hurting herself.”

“She’ll scream, babe, we’ll know about it.” Kokichi tried to reassure Acorn. “Let’s go check the bedrooms perhaps?” 

When the exhausted parents went into their bedroom, they met quite the adorable sight. 

There, in the left corner, was little Akemi. Bundled up in clothes, fast asleep. All the whole while, bite marks remained in dressers, and the room was an absolute mess. 

“Kichipie, you’re cleaning this.” 


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story. Congrats! You've reached it! :) We now conclude the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, hey, long time no see, huh? Sorry, I've been very busy and I've also felt very down lately. But, I'll get around to posting a lot more, especially since I'm on break. I may rewrite all of my stories one day, but who knows? I've lost a ton of motivation.   
> As always, enjoy the final chapter as we conclude Three's a Bit Much.

_**They never expected this, to be honest. In just a short amount of time, their lives had changed so much.** _

_**Akemi is their pride and joy, she represents them both. Having the spunk of her father, and the looks of her mother. She may've been unexpected, but no matter what, they'll love her forever and ever. And that's the truth.** _

Today is Akemi's first birthday. All of her friends and family were invited. Acorn couldn't believe it, her baby girl was already a year old. It was hard to imagine how fast the months went by. She watched on proudly as her girl toddled around, already walking. It wouldn't be long before she could run. All she needed to do now was say her first words. And she did. 

As Acorn was finishing up decorating Akemi's little birthday cake, a tiny voice called out. 

"Mama! Mama!" It was Akemi herself.

Kokichi and Acorn both stood in shock, before Acorn rushed to her baby girl and lifted her up, embracing her and giving her kisses everywhere. She sobbed with happiness. 

"Yes, Akemi, yes! I'm your mama! I am!" Acorn proclaimed, lightly tossing her in the air before catching her. Kokichi playfully pouted. 

"Awww maaaann," he sighed. "I guess we know who she likes better now!" He dramatically covered his face, before uncovering it. "Peekaboo!" He giggled, prompting a smile and laugh from Akemi. 

Acorn smiled as she proudly looked on at her family. Life was perfect, all was well. She finally reached a goal in her life, to have a family. 

Akemi put a toy in her mouth and chewed, happy as can be. Her purple hair bounced and swayed as she moved and looked around the room, not knowing much. But hell, she was in the best mood! Kokichi smiled down at her, stroking her softly on the head and patting her back. He honestly couldn't believe he was actually succeeding at life, even when people said he wouldn't. But, here he was, with a beautiful girlfriend and a lovely daughter. He already had his world. 

_"I love you, always."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it was short or anything lol im tired and i really wanted to finish this fic after having it sit for so long.


End file.
